Magical Moments
by Booksarecoolandnerdsrule
Summary: But I couldn't. I was scared. Scared to choose. Scared to get married. Scared to even look at a scroll of paper with names. All I wanted to do was go home. *ONE SHOT*


**A/n: Hey. So, I was having writer's block on my Harry Potter fanfic so I wrote this because I was bored. It's a one shot on KOTLC and I hope you enjoy. I'd like to thank Malaynamonkey2004, who was writing a lot of KOTLC one shots and inspired me to write one. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Magical Moments**

 **(Keeper of the Lost Cities One Shot)**

The moment I have dreaded was finally here. I was going to get my matchmaking scrolls and I would have to choose.

We all went together to pick up our scrolls. Biana was very excited about it. I still was very hesitant about it. Knowing me, I would probably chicken out last minute and run away. But I know that Biana wouldn't let me.

 _Fitz was going to be there._ And Keefe. And Dex. Plus Tam and Linh. But _Fitz_. . .

Why was I so eager to see Fitz all of a sudden? I felt my heart beat every time I thought about him, each time faster than the last. All I could think about was Fitz.

 _But what about Keefe?_ I thought. _I love Keefe. He would always cheer me up whenever I was down. But could I rely on him to be my husband?_

 _But I_ know _That Fitz is reliable._

 _I know that both of them will always be there for me, no matter who I choose. But who would I choose?_

Thoughts were racing through my mind. _I would have to choose._

"What's with all the fear, Foster?" Keefe asked, fanning the air around me. "Whoo! You scared that I won't be on your list?"

I blushed furiously. Fitz saw. He frowned and moved his eyes back to the Matchmaking Office.

I felt a sweat drip down my forehead. _What was that supposed to mean?_

Keefe stopped and looked at me. "Foster, are you okay? Your emotions are terrified."

 _Terrified? All of this was fear? I was worried, not scared. What could I be scared of?_

"Sophie?" Biana asked.

I suddenly knew why I was scared. "I can't do this!" I cried, and I ran away with tears streaming down my face.

"Sophie, come back!" Fitz called.

But I couldn't. I was scared. Scared to choose. Scared to get married. Scared to even look at a scroll of paper with names. All I wanted to do was go home. I took out my leaping crystal and leaped to Havenfeild.

I ran passed Grady, who was in the field, feeding one of the sasquatches. I ran passed Edaline, who was speaking to Dex's mom on her Imparter. I ran all the into my room, plopped onto my bed and had a good cry.

I stayed there for a long time, just laying on my bed sobbing like a child. Someone came into the room. "What do you want?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"It's Fitz."

I looked up to see him and buried my face into my pillow again. "Are you mad that I ran away?"

"I'm not mad, just confused. Are you scared. . . to see your Matchmaking Scroll?"

I nodded _yes_ into my pillow.

"Why?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to get married!"

Fitz walked over to my bed and sat down by my legs. "You don't? Because I do. You know how you had a secret that you wouldn't tell me ever since we became cognates? I have one too. It's moments like these where I just wanted to tell you but I was scared to. I'm not afraid anymore! I don't care how sappy this will sound, but here it is. I'm in love with you, Sophie! I always will be. Even if you don't love me back, there will always be a section for you paved into my heart."

I sat up in my bed. "Fitz, I. . . love you too. That was my secret."

Fitz leaned over and his lips fell onto mine and I felt my heart jump. I hugged him tight and kissed him back. We both closed our eyes and let these special moments last. For the first time in my life, I believed in magic. _Our kiss was magical._

"These moments will change our lives, Fitz. I love you so much. But I can't look at my Matchmaking Scrolls."

He didn't ask why this time. "If you won't then, I won't either."

It was silent for a few seconds and Fitz stroked my hair as my face was buried in his shirt. He finally spoke up. "Sophie. . . Will you be my Match?"

I was shocked. He was asking me to marry him! "Yes!" I cry. "But. . . I don't know if you're on my list. Or if I'm on yours. . ."

"We both know that will never happen. I'm probably your number one choice and you're probably mine. And if I'm wrong, the Matchmaking Department is crazy."

"But what if we're not on each other's lists for some reason?"

"If you weren't on any of my lists. . . I guess that would make us a Bad Match."

"You'd marry me anyways?"

"What kind of guy would I be if I left when you needed me most?"

"That reminds of a song," I said out of nowhere. "From the human world. It was called, _What Are Words_ by Chris Medina. It used to be my favorite song. I think I still have it on my iPod."

Fitz smiled. "I'd love to hear it."

I got up and looked for the song on my iPod. "Here it is." I started to play the song.

 _Anywhere you are I am near, anywhere you go I'll be there. Anytime you whisper my name you'll see. . ._

I sat down next to Fitz. He closed his eyes and listened to the song.

 _How every single promise I'll keep, 'cause what kind of guy would I be if I was to leave when you need me most?_

Fitz smiled by that part. That's the part that reminded me of the song.

The chorus played. _What are words if you really don't mean them when you say them? What are words if there only for good times then they're done. When it's love, yeah you say them out loud those words. They never go away. They live on, even when we're gone. . ._

I stopped the song there. Fitz looked at me. "Sophie can you sing that song in the Enlightened Language? I didn't understand all of the words."

I didn't argue with him. "I might not sound so good. I don't have the best voice." I sang the song.

When I finished, Fitz leaned over to kiss me again. "Sophie," he said into my lips, "every moment I spend with you is magical."

I kissed him back. "They're not just magical moments, Fitz. They are _so_ much more than that."

 **A/n: _What_** **Are Words by Chris Medina is the sweetest song ever and whoever's reading this should listen to it! It's so sweet!!!!! :D**


End file.
